saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dusk and Dawn
Dusk and Dawn are Sento Kasai's primary firearms in End War Online. They both feature a custom Soul Catalyst frame capable of Anima infusion. Design Dusk and Dawn are based off the STI 2011 DVC-P pistol. Dusk, the left-handed pistol, fires .45 ACP rounds, while Dawn, the right-handed pistol, runs 9mm Major rounds. The two of them have been extensively modified, using various internal and external customizations. The designs were inspired by the handguns his father wielded during his time in Gun Gale. Modifications include: * Skeletonized triggers with 2.5 lbs trigger pull * Trijicon RMR Type 2 Pistol Red Dot sights with holographic reticle displays visible only through Sento's in-game contact lenses * Upgraded muzzle compensators for better recoil and muzzle flip reduction, as well as compatibility with the custom suppressors * Skeletonized hammers * Underside rails reinforced to resist high frequency blades with similarly-durable underbarrel laser sights attached * Titanium Nitride-coated 5.4 Inch Match-Grade Bull Barrel * Custom slide cuts * Custom-designed fire control group * Fiber optic front sight and dotted rear sights in the event that the RMRs become unusable * Stainless Steel Guide Rod * Double-stack Magazines with slam pads * Flared mag-wells for easier reloading * Hooked trigger guard for better handling when used with both hands * Reconstructed frame (sans underside rails) designed to channel Anima easily for charged shots * Extended ambidextrous magazine and slide releases, and safeties * Ergonomic, re-textured handgrips, customized to feature hazard striping; red and black on Dawn's grips while Dusk has blue and black * Dusk features his ejection port on the left side with all associated systems redesigned to match this, as he is meant to be used in the left hand * Dawn features a polished chrome finish with his name inscribed in red on both sides of the slide, while Dusk has a dark chrome finish with his name inscribed in blue on both sides. Underneath their names is the engraving "For Sento Kasai, with Butterfly Kisses" in a cursive font. * Custom hexagonal suppressors were made for the two, with Dusk featuring black-and-blue hazard stripes on his suppressor and Dawn featuring black-and-red. Sento's contacts were created specifically to display a tactical HUD synchronized to his ammo count and targeting displays, which are then synchronized to his pistols' sights. Dusk and Dawn are also capable of channeling Anima directly, gathering Anima so that bullets fired during this charged period will have increased power, though the duration of this charged shot only lasts 10 seconds. Alternatively, Sento can charge a single Anima bullet into either of the guns and fire it as a last-ditch shot. Dawn has a 21+1-round capacity with its 9mm Major ammunition, while Dusk has a 13+1-round capacity with .45 ACP ammo. Due to Sento's ambidexterity, he can competently wield either pistol with one hand. Although both guns share the same general modifications, Dusk is designed to hit harder and father than its brother, while Dawn is meant to fire faster with a larger capacity to compliment this. The guns' suppressors don't mount onto a threaded barrel, instead sliding over the compensators and locking into place with a sliding unit that aligns on the compensators. Trivia * Dusk and Dawn are influenced by Ebony & Ivory, twin handguns used by Dante in the Devil May Cry series. * The guns were also influenced by his father's guns, as stated above. * Sento personifies these two as twin brothers. * The guns are heavily influenced by the STI TTI 2011 Combat Master pistol featured in John Wick 3. * Sento has alternate versions of Dusk and Dawn with their cartridges swapped. The alternate Dusk is chambered in 9mm Major, and the alternate Dawn is chambered in .45 ACP. Occasionally, Sento will wield both 9mm variants or both .45 ACP variants, though it depends on the contract given. There's no visual difference between these alternate versions, so Sento stores them in labeled briefcases. Category:Human Weapons Category:Soul Catalyst Category:Firearm Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Weapon